Our Darkest Hours
by KorruptedRoyalty
Summary: Emma is not as put together as everyone believes and the Charming's did not succeed in ridding Emma of her darkness, they just woke it up. Emma's fight isn't with her darkness though, oh no the darkness is her friend and Regina makes Emma's darkness want more of her but @ what price and will Emma be willing to pay it? NOT suitable for anyone UNDER 18! RATED MA ONLY!


Disclaimer nothing belongs to me.

Warning story contains triggers for murder, attempted murder, non-consensual sex, a graphic rape scene (will likely occur in the second chapter), Major character death (tissue may be needed), mental issues (split personality), suicidal thoughts, candid talk of the attack, murder, big city cold cases and etc. If any of these subjects' causes' triggers please either do not read or skip that chapter I will put trigger warnings in all chapters that contain triggers of any of these matters.

This is a dark story; I am trying for something new so please read at your own gamble. This story contains an OOC Emma (Not too badly OOC) and a demure and broken Regina (Not for long; she will eventually grow a backbone and not play the martyr role for too long).

 **The dark of Night**

Emma drove through the darkened streets with a heavy heart; everything was perfect her family was reunited.

 **She** had a family.

Little orphan Emma had a real family. People that cared if she was in pain, that she could call her own and that wanted her.

 _But where were they when the room was dark and the pain wasn't just in your head? Where were they when the pain was so bad you thought you'd die? That you wished you would just die? Where we they when_ **I** _had to make the bad lady go away for good?_

"They sent me away to protect me." Emma hisses her hands tightening around the steering wheel.

 _No Emma they did it to protect them from the big bad witch. They did it for themselves. They threw you to the sharks because they knew that you were wrong. I was there too, Emma they saw the smears of darkness on you like dirt and when they couldn't get rid of it, of me they got rid of you. The Evil Queen gave them a reason, gave you a chance if there were no curse well children die of some illness or another all the time. They were young; they'd mourn you and have another heir before the maggots got a hold of your dead corpse._

Emma gasps looking up at her rearview mirror, "I don't believe you."

 _Have I ever lied to you before? I am nothing without you Emma and you could be everything you've ever wanted to be without me now why would I lie to you?_

"But I don't understand." Emma replies.

 _They are not our family! They'd never understand us they'd try to get rid of me and make you think that you were crazy._

"I don't know what to do…" Emma whispers.

 _We could leave, travel a little and clear our mind. Maybe find Lily and follow that bunny down the rabbit hole? What d'ya say for old times' sake?_

The laughter coming from her mind, calming her almost instantly. Reminding her of the child that they would be leaving behind. The laugh tapers off seeing images of a smiling Henry.

"I can't leave Henry." Emma whispers.

 _That boy needs guidance Emma not you allowing him to do whatever he wants simply because you feel guilty. He's a bad kid; he does whatever he wants causing trouble not caring who gets hurt._

"I can do that. I can teach him the guidance he needs." Emma replies vehemently.

 _*Sigh* Emma no…you can't._

"I can I swear I can plus I'll have you in my ear you can help." Emma argues.

 _I've been here the entire time Emma and all you've done is allow this boy to run amuck endangering us to save him._

"But now I know better. We can do this Luck. Me, you and Regina, we could be a family." Emma smiles joyfully.

 _Emma you're a psychopath with a-whole-nother personality with its own set of mental and behavioral issues. How much longer will you be able to play the good guy before you slip and kill someone? I'm not being a pessimist but you've already left Storybrooke to let loose a few times, what will you do when you can't leave for the weekend again?_

"I can control myself." Emma argues.

 _No Emma you cannot and let's not forget that Regina is in jail, you'd be Henry's primary guardian because let's face fact, they'll likely execute Regina for her crimes. How do you think they'll do it? Good ole off with her head or hanging?_

"They are not going to kill her!" Emma replies confidently.

 _Sure they won't._

The voice chuckles darkly. Emma's confidence weakens, "They won't I mean they're the good guys they won't execute her."

 _You really believe that? That the good guys aren't capable of murder? You there so called Savior seriously think they aren't capable of murder? Just how many people have you killed? They are Royalty, of course they'll kill her…I wonder if they will scream 'Off with her head!'_

"We can't let them kill her!" Emma screams.

 _She's not ours Emma there's nothing that we can do for her._

"She's Henry's mom." Emma argues.

 _He's treated oh so warmly hasn't he? C'mon Emma that brat will be fine with the outcome I mean he'll have his 'oh so perfect little righteous family.'_

"You think she's beautiful." Emma tries.

 _I think she's nice to look at and she's got a lovely mouth on her but I don't love her._

"Regina is not like the others Luck we can make her ours. She doesn't have to die." Emma whispers.

 _That's just it Emma we don't know that! I get it she's broken but we'd shatter her completely, our 'love' is toxic but you'd love shattering her wouldn't you Emma?_

"We wouldn't have to break her though." Emma argues.

 _Yeah we would, we'd break her just the people in her did but this time she might not bounce back. I'm a monster Emma I'll not deny that especially not with you and the thought of truly making something like Regina mines thrills me so but shattering something already broken was never really_ **my** _thing._

"We'd be saving her though…at least she'd be alive. Being shattered isn't the worst thing we've shattered and look at us." Emma whispers.

 _She'd hate us forever and I don't want her to…in this whole world she may be the only person that understand us…understands me and I don't want to be the reason she hates us._

Was the last thing the monster whispered before disappearing.

"But I don't want her to die either." Emma whispered to the darkness of night.

 **Please read, review and tell me how you like it.**

 _KorruptedTwin_


End file.
